


Riptide

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bondage, Fujicest, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut, issues of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Yuuta expected to find when he stopped by Mizuki-san's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 PWP with bondage; originally written for the [Kink Meme](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/218591.html) and polished up just a bit.

**Riptide**

"Mizuki-san, have you--what the holy shit?!" Yuuta stopped in his tracks, mind scoured blank by what he was seeing.

Mizuki-san certainly _had_ seen his scarf, because it was right there, wrapped around Mizuki-san's wrists, tying them to the headboard of his St. Rudolph-regulation twin bed, and Aniki was--

Mizuki-san was--

They were--

_mizuki-san on his knees ass in the air pale skin gleaming with sweat moaning every time aniki's cock slams into him aniki's hands white-knuckled on his hips aniki's mouth open for each hoarse gasp tearing out of his throat holy fuck Holy Fuck **HOLY FUCK**_

"Shut the door, Yuuta," Aniki ground out, and Yuuta did as Aniki let go of Mizuki-san's hip and closed his hand around Mizuki-san's cock, jerking it roughly.

Mizuki-san arched, a low wail keening out of his throat as his come splattered all over the comforter he was so proud of (_700 fill count, Yuuta-kun, and Egyptian cotton and it's even my favorite color, of **course** I love it._) and it occurred to Yuuta, as he stared at the handprint blooming dark on Mizuki-san's hip, that he was on the wrong side of the damn door.

Aniki's hips jerked once, twice, and hard enough the third time that he lifted Mizuki-san's knees clear off the bed, and the sound he made as he came sounded like it was ripped right out of his chest.

Mizuki-san was sagging between the headboard and Aniki, little sounds whimpering in his throat, Aniki was slick with sweat leaning over him, Yuuta's dick was so hard in his pants that it _hurt_, and this whole situation was so fucked up that he wanted to laugh--

But the last shreds of his sense of self-preservation told him that if he started that, he'd never stop, not until he'd embarrassed himself, and then even those shreds were drowned out because Aniki...

Aniki was looking at him, eyes dark as the deep parts of the ocean where the riptides were, and Aniki was pulling away from Mizuki-san with a soft wet sound and prowling off the bed and that was the door at Yuuta's back, wasn't it? He groped for the knob but Aniki was there, smiling that little smile he wore when he was about to grind someone into the court, and he smelled like sweat and sex and Mizuki-san's cologne. "Yuuta," he said, more like whispered, and just as suddenly he was dropping to his knees, fingers undoing Yuuta's fly and pushing his trousers and his underwear down and oh _God_ that was Aniki's mouth on his cock.

Yuuta felt his nails scrabbling over the scarred wood of the door and Aniki's tongue stroking over his head, flicking over the sensitive spot underneath, and then Aniki was taking him in, swallowing him down, _hotwethottighthothothot_ and oh God he was humming, throat and mouth vibrating around Yuuta's cock. Mizuki-san was looking right at them, eyes dark and unreadable and that damn scarf Kaasan had insisted Yuuta needed to wear still tying his wrists to the headboard, and Yuuta came right there in his brother's mouth, harder than he ever had in his life.

Aniki sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, almost prim about it, and looked up with a smile that Yuuta didn't have a name for. "Next time," he said, "you really ought to knock before barging in."

"Yes, Aniki," Yuuta croaked, shaky-kneed and trembling.

Aniki's smile stayed inscrutable. "Good boy." He stood and ruffled Yuuta's hair.

"Did you need something, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki-san asked with as much aplomb as anyone tied to a headboard could manage.

"My... scarf..." Yuuta said.

"I thought I recognized it," Aniki said, snapping his fingers. "We can give it back later, can't we?"

Yuuta just gaped at them, and pulled up his pants. "Keep it," he said, and fled, still doing up his fly.

Aniki's laughter echoed after him.

**end**


End file.
